


Mahealahey ficlets

by kaitlia777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Mahealahey ficlets...maybe to be expanded into longer pieces!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FWB or more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Isaac and Danny are roommates who might sleep together occasionally. But it's not a big deal or anything. (Except it totally is)

They didn’t intend for it to happen, but, as the other members of their social circle were all paired off, Danny found himself getting closer and closer to Isaac. The blond was funny, had a quiet, biting wit and a certain sweetness about him that Danny found appealing, so it wasn’t a hardship. Neither of them were lucky in love and it just seemed natural when they began hanging out.  
Like, hanging out a lot.  
So it also seemed natural one night when Danny leaned in and pressed a kiss to Isaac’s warm lips. Both of them froze for a moment, then Isaac sighed and deepened the kiss.  
The next couple of months, they kissed a lot and fell into bed nearly as often. Isaac had never been with another guy before, but he was eager and responsive in a way that Danny adored. They told themselves, and their friends, over and over that it was a casual thing, just friends enjoying a good time together.  
And maybe that was what it started out as, but pretty soon Danny started having messy feelings. Messy feelings he tried to keep in for fear of losing whatever this was with Isaac…until one night.  
As they lay in bed, moonlight shining in through the window, he felt the soft caress of Isaac’s lips against the back of his neck as they lay spooned together. He was drowsy and half asleep, but he smiled and hummed happily. “Isaac,” he murmured, fingers tracing shapes on the pale forearm wrapped around his torso. “Have dinner with me?”  
He felt the curve of a smile against his neck. “Don’t we always?”  
Danny chuckled, defenses down. “Yes, but I’m asking you on a date. If you want to date me.”  
There was a momentary pause before Isaac said, “You know, I think we might already be dating. So yes, I’d like that.”  
Smiling, Danny turned in Isaac’s arms and drew him into a long kiss…a kiss that led to them staying up quite a while longer that night.


	2. Something pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car breaks down in the middle of nowhere AU

“Let’s drive through Maine to see the leaves. It’ll be pretty,” Danny said with a sigh as he dropped into a chair in the little breakfast nook of the Old River Bed and Breakfast, where he, Lydia and Jackson were going to be spending the next day or two until the local auto mechanic, Earl, could get their car fixed. Môlsem made Beacon Hills look like a metropolis.   
At least there was Wifi.  
“The leaves are pretty,” a voice piped up from the side of the room and Danny looked up to see…Holy God!  
This was certainly not the sly eyes blonde girl who had checked them in. Instead, Danny found himself looking at a tall, broad shouldered man with blond curls, cheekbones to die for and amazing blue eyes. He looked like someone had carved him lovingly out of marble.  
Blinking to clear his head, he said, “I’m sure they are…anything else you’d recommend seeing around here?”  
“Well, I suppose that depends on what you’re into…the county fair started Sunday, so that’s kinda fun,” he said, fiddling with the sleeve of the cardigan he wore over the t-shirt that bore the name of the B&B.  
Danny gazed at the other young man for moment before saying, “Sounds nice…but not the sort of thing to go to alone and my friends…I think they’re enjoying the scenery in their room. I’m Danny, by the way.”  
“Isaac,” the blonde replied. He bit his lip, a thoroughly distracting gesture, before continuing, “Um, if you wanted, we could go check out the fair after I get off work.”  
“I’d like that,” Danny said with a smile and Isaac blushed before turning back to his work. Maybe Danny wasn’t into foliage, but he’d definitely found something pretty sweet in Maine.


	3. Pie Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakery, coffee shop, ice cream place, restaurant, etc. AU, Mahealahey

Pie was definitely not on Danny’s carefully planned, nutritionally balanced diet plan. Not that he needed to lose weight, he was just bound and determined not to lose his athletic physique to the perils of long office hours. Plus, eating well was healthy and he just wasn’t a fan of processed foods.  
But oohhh, every day, he walked past Ze’ev Bakery and the smells of fresh pies were so tempting…  
It got worse and worse until one day he couldn’t resist and walked into the little, but busy, shop. All the employees seemed to be helping customers, so Danny wandered over to the display case and spent a few minutes ogling the treats.  
“See anything you like?” a voice asked and Danny looked up to find himself face to face with a gorgeous blond man in an apron.  
“You could say that,” Danny replied, then motioned to the case. “What do you recommend? I’ve never been in here before, but it all looks and smells amazing.”  
The blond smiled. “Thank you,” he said, making a little motion with his hand. “I’m Isaac….”  
“He’s the reason you’re drooling,” a voice piped up and Danny saw a blonde girl grinning at him. Then she drawled, “The pies. Isaac baked the pies.”  
It was something of a relief to see that Isaac was blushing as much as Danny himself was. “Well, clearly you know pies,” Danny said. “I’m Danny. What should I try?”  
“Well, we’ve got samples of a summer berry pie,” Isaac said, handing Danny a small sample cup in which sat some crust, berries and sweet sauce. “Give it a try.”  
Accepting the cup, Danny took the bite and nearly moaned at the taste. The berries were an amazing mix of sweet and tart and the crust was perfectly flakey. “Oh my God,” he said, eyes wide as he gazed at Isaac. “That’s the most incredible thing I’ve ever tasted.”  
He chose to ignore the mutter of “Yet” from the blonde girl and instead focused on Isaac, who was beaming happily. “Thank you,” he said, sounding almost shy. “It’s always a treat when someone enjoys my pies.”  
“Enjoy isn’t nearly a strong enough word,” Danny said, still tasting the berries on his lips. “It was….”  
“Orgasmic?” the blonde girl offered, setting a boxed pie on the counter before turning to Isaac. “So finally, I learn that this is your method of flirtation. Seduction via baked goods. You adorable weirdo.”  
Then she was gone, leaving a red faced Isaac and Danny staring after her. “You know,” Danny said after a long moment, “I don’t have a problem being seduced via baked goods.”  
“Oh, thank God,” Isaac sighed in relief. “Because I honestly have no game whatsoever.”  
As most of his exes had way too much game, Danny was cool with trying something new…and he never regretted giving into the temptation and entering the bakery that day.


	4. Coffee Date

“You’ve seriously never been here before? Where do you get your coffee?” Danny asked incredulously, leading Isaac into the coffee shop. Sure, it had a slightly hipster vibe, but Danny figured Isaac, with his cardigans and scarfs, would love it.

Peering around, Isaac shrugged. “At home. Maybe sometimes at the gas station.”

“Oh, you have to let me order for you. You like sweet?”

Isaac smiled, cheeks turning a little pink. “Yeah…I mean, I said yes when you asked me out, didn’t I?”

Bumping his shoulder against Isaac’s arm, Danny teased, “You flirt.”

They chatted as they waited in line, then found a little table and Danny watched as Isaac lifted his Caramel Mocha Swirl Latte with whipped cream and a caramel drizzle to his lips. Over the lip of the cup, Isaac’s eyes brightened. “That’s good!”

The was a dollop of whipped cream on the tip of his nose and that, combined with his curls and eyes and general Isaac-ness, struck Danny as unbearably cute. “Glad you like it,” Danny said, reaching over and gently wiping away the whipped cream, sucking it off of his thumb. Isaac’s eyes widened as he tracked the movement and Danny grinned.

He had a feeling this would be the first of many coffee dates.


End file.
